


Murdered at Midnight

by Hev_IGuess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hev_IGuess/pseuds/Hev_IGuess
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is assigned to investigate a murder along side his friend and colleague, Bokuto Koutarou. They must Interigate the victim's close friend to figure out more about the victim and the way his life came to a sudden end.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Murdered at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"Kuroo!" Oikawa greeted from the table Kuroo was heading towards. He set his black briefcase under the chair across from Oikawa and took a seat. He smiled in return as he got comfortable.

"Good morning Oikawa-San" Kuroo took in Oikawa's pleasant smile. He ran his hands through his dark messy hair that he didn't have time to fix before leaving the house. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I got caught up in a last minute meeting"

"No worries." Oikawa reasures, looking down at the menu infront of him. Oikawa was the one who was late the past three times they've met for coffee. Oikawa twisted in his chair, fixing a button on the collar of his shirt. He enjoys Oikawa's company and started getting coffee with him when he had the chance. Oikawa slides a menu across the table to him. They have the usual morning conversation about work and other none significant things in their lives. Oikawa has mentioned before working as a detective in a different department than Kuroo. 

The waitress approaches their table with a big smile on her face, almost too big for this time of day, waiting to take their order. Kuroo orders his usual boring black coffee while Oikawa orders something really extra like his personality.

"How's Iwa-Chan?"

"Don't you talk to him every day?"

Oikawa pouts.

"Well, yeah." He focuses his attention out the large window next to them. "But he hasn't responded to my texts all day."

"Oikawa, It's only," Kuroo grabs his phone from his pocket to check the time. "8am." He unlocks his phone after noticing the several missed calls displayed across his screen. 

"Yeah, but he always responds to my morning messages." Oikawa wines, sliding down the back of his chair. Kuroo gets up from the table, grabbing his briefcase and pressing the call button next to Bokuto's contact.

"Hold on Oikawa I have to make a call." Kuroo says before making his way out the door. It rings for a few seconds before he picks up.

"Hey, Kuroo!" He hears Bokuto's enthusiastic voice through the phone. He still doesn't understand how Bokuto can be so damn loud even this early in the morning. He leans his arm against the side of the cafe. "We've been assigned a new case."

"Fill me in." Kuroo raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms, using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear.

He hears papers shuffling on Bokuto's side before a loud crash. "Ah fuck." He hears a whispered voice.

"Bokuto? You alright?" He asks, concern in his tone.

A few seconds pass before he hears shuffling again before hearing Bokuto's distant voice. "Yeah, I just spilt my coffee."

"You don't drink coffee Bo."

He hears more shuffling before Bokuto's loud voice rings through his ears. "Iwaizumi was treating some of us to coffee."

"It didn't get on any of the files right?" Kuroo furrows his brows.

"Nope, all good." Silence fills the line before Bokuto gathers himself and speaks again. "Says here the victim's name is Akaashi Keiji. He was found dead in his apartment on January 17th at 1am by his close friend who went to check on him.

"So this happened last night?"

Bokuto hums in confirmation before continuing. "His friend reported a gun wound directly through the man's heart."

Kuroo has been working along side Bokuto as a detective for almost a year now yet he still can't help but feel sorry for the victims and their families. He can't possibly imagine how hard it is losing someone. One day they're with you the next they're laying on the floor in cold blood. This is why Kuroo chose a job like this. He wants to make sure the families know who's responsible for causing their pain. 

"Iwaizumi wants us to investigate the crime scene then Interigate the friend." Kuroo props his foot against his briefcase resting against the wall. 

"What's the friend's name?"

"It's uh" Bokuto pauses for a long time. 

"You got coffee on the files didn't you?" Kuroo closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Yeah, yeah I got coffee on the files..." Bokuto whispers loud enough for Kuroo to hear him. Kuroo sighs and let's out a small laugh. 

"Send me the address and I'll meet you there after I finish my coffee with Oikawa" Kuroo says, grabbing his briefcase by the handle. 

"Isn't Oikawa Iwaizumi's friend?" Bokuto asks. 

"Yeah, we got to talking a few days ago when he came in to talk to Iwaizumi about something. He's pretty cool so we've been getting coffee and talking. He also works in a different department" 

"Oh, well enjoy your coffee. I'll start heading over to the location in a bit. See you soon." Bokuto says before ending the call. Kuroo slips his phone back into his pocket before making his way back in the cafe. He reclaims his seat across from Oikawa. 

"Your coffee is getting cold." Oikawa says, taking a sip of coffee. "Who was that?"

"Bokuto called about a case we were assigned. I'm meeting him at the location after this." Kuroo picks up his coffee and takes a sip. Oikawa was right, it was cold. "What were you saying about Iwaizumi before I left?"

Oikawa fixes his gaze on Kuroo. "I was just wondering how he's doing. He did recently start this position so I'm curious what you think of him." Oikawa takes another sip of his really sweet coffee.

He lets out a tired sigh and crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Well, He's doing a pretty good job at being a boss. How did you meet Iwaizumi anyway?"

"Childhood friends." Oikawa smiles at him.

After Kuroo finishes his coffee, he says his goodbyes to Oikawa before leaving the cafe. He makes sure to text Bokuto that he's on his way. The apartment wasn't very far from his own. He regrets not wearing a jacket over his long sleeved button up after a large gust of wind pushes through him.

"Bokuto." He makes his way to the front of the apartment building where he sees Bokuto looking down at his phone. He looks up from his phone, acknowledging Kuroo's presence. They greet eachother before he follows Bokuto to victim's apartment. He grabs two pairs of blue gloves from his briefcase and passes one to Bokuto before slipping on his own. He took in the scent of lavendare that filled the apartment. "This place is huge." Kuroo roams around the large open space. Everything looked very clean and well organized. There was a lot of plants displayed around. Kuroo thought it was sad now with no one to take care of them they will end up withering away and dying. "Did Akaashi have a lot of money?"

"The apartment is under his friend's name." Bokuto was fixed on a paper on the counter that Kuroo can assume is information about the apartment. "Kozume Kenma." Bokuto added. Kuroo inspected the living room where Akaashi was found dead in. 

"Are you sure this wasn't a suicide? There's no sign of forced entry and nothing seems to be stolen." Kuroo looks over at Bokuto who's walking towards the window directly from the couch Akaashi was found dead infront of.

"There was no weapon. I looked into his purchase reports and he hadn't bought any weapons either." Bokuto reaches a hand out towards the curtain. Kuroo faces away from Bokuto, pulling out his phone to check for any emails.

"That's strange. The door was locked. We checked the security cameras and no one was seen entering his apartment before or after he was seen going in. This apartment is on the 6th floor, how else could anyone get here-" Kuroo stops when he looks over his shoulder to see Bokuto holding back the curtain to one of the big windows. Kuroo stares in shock at the bullet hole through the glass.

"This definitely wasn't a suicide."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on adding a chapter every week. Kenma will come in the next chapter don't worry.
> 
> Commens and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
